bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
(?) | birthday = October 8 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm | weight = 67 kg | blood type = O- | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature ability = }} Luxuriosa Lunae (豪華な月, Gōkana Tsuki; Latin for "Luxurious Moon") is a former affiliate of the , serving as a member of the under . He is the first and only born offspring of Bermuda Kuchiki and Ningyo Hime. The latter, being a direct affiliate of the , is currently the only ties he possesses with the aforementioned division. Seemingly engaged to Ryokuyō Otome, he is the "soon-to-be" head of the Otome Clan. Though, currently, he is the leader of Koryūwomaru. Known as Tei (帝, "Emperor") by both admirers and enemies, he is considered a prodigious leader. However, because of his habit of causing trouble, many have taken to calling him Ikki (一揆, "Riot"). Thus, Mukei is known by two moniker. According to , he is an Aiganchō (愛玩鳥, "Caged Bird"), which is something they labeled as a potential asset. Though, as Mukei is aware of this, he calls himself Crow (鴉, Karasu). This is a pun on the American colloquial idiom "Eating Crow", which means humiliation by having been proved wrong after taking a strong position. Coming his exile from , Mukei has earned the moniker Itenryū (異天竜, "Distinguished Heavenly Dragon"). No longer considered a crow, he is a threat to Central 46 because of his prodigious growth rate. Appearance During his pre-adolescence, around the same time he was within the , Mukei possessed the appearance similar to a child. He had fair skin, indigo colored hair, and sharp sapphire eyes. His hair was usually kept within a messy braid, and he wore clothes similar in composition to that of a traditional . The only difference, lying within the way he wore the clothing, was that his Shihakushō‎ was placed upon his person similar in fashion to the robes worn by Arabians. The black kimono, worn upon the outside of the attire, was turned into a sash in which was loosely strung across his person. The rest, including the sash, occupied his figure in a manner that revealed his forearms and abdomen. Come his requested exile from , his physical appearance shifted slightly. His hair faded from indigo to violet, and his sapphire eyes became onyx. He cut his hair, and designed it into a spiky fashion. Having aged a total of six years, he was now much taller and well built. Standing at a total of one hundred and eighty two centimeters, he has a stature not often seen for his age. Complimenting his height is a weight of sixty nine kilograms, giving him the body type of a rather "healthy" and "outgoing" adolescent. Currently, on his person, he wears a long sleeved jacket that remains open to reveal his torso. Black in color, the shirt is complete with a silver interior and golden trim. Underneath that is a black, short sleeved shirt with almond brown straps across the abdomen in a "X" shape. Bellow that, covering his legs, is a pair of camouflaged pants comprised of three different mossy shades of green. Above that, strapped to his waist by a brown belt and golden buckle, is a black piece of fabric in which coils around his waist with the same color scheme as his long sleeved shirt. Open at the front, it too reveal the midsection of the area it covers. Now, resting around his neck is a white scaled scarf, and around his head is a mossy green piece of cloth in which serves as a headband. On his right wrist is a skull wristband that says "Solomon". Personality Mukei, being a Teenager, is a laid back and fun-loving person. He is known for his honest nature, and has become infamous for his extremely perverse mind. At one point, according to , he was momentarily removed from the for sexually harassing her. To this day, despite his notoriety being gone, Mukei swears that he never did anything to Suì-Fēng that she wouldn't have liked under normal circumstances. This hints that he is quite a flirt, and believes that his charm can get him whatever he wants. On some occasions, he tends to remove his clothes whilst speaking our within battle. Whether this is a means to momentarily distract people or not, is unknown. Though, as he is aware of this habit, he'll usually crack jokes about it. This, like a majority of his flaws, has become the prerequisite for his humor. He also tends to laugh at his own failures, showing that he even knows when he's messed up. Whilst his honest nature is constantly expressed, Mukei rarely shows certain sides of himself to people. These sides, usually pertaining to his unappealing characteristics, are usually "locked away" by his "face of a man", which he only displays when he throws his pride away to do what he should have before a problem arose. His subordinates, as well as his friends and teachers, usually pick up on the appearance of this "face", and avert everybody's gaze from his person. Though, sometimes, this face doesn't make an appearance. When Mukei is overwhelmed with rage, the face doesn't show any signs of even trying to surface. Though, despite all this, he is still portrayed as an honest person. Being entrusted with the ability to command three powerful armies, he frowns on being held in higher regard than everybody else. As coined by Kogata Karui, he willingly keeps subordinates around him that constantly make fun of him. Acting as a self defense mechanism, these subordinates keep him from becoming something he is not. This something, is a ruler similar in composition to his father. Coming from a family of nobles, he feels like the madness that is power will corrupt him. Thus, he is usually enraged when he sees references to himself, and his actions portrayed openly in the form of praise. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Zankensoki Hakuda Seihaku (静迫, "Silent Spirit"): Kidō Reijutsu (気技, "Spirit Technique"): Under Construction *'Arataryū' (新流, "New Flow"): By definition, Hohō is a means to stress the flow of a person's body. Thus, whilst being called the style of body management, it is one of the four Zankensoki that revolve around the adjustment of one's flow. Evident within techniques like and , Hohō is essentially the method at which the body moves via the type of transition issued between basic maneuvers. Shunpō, being a rapid recollection of steps, makes use of repetitive transitions. Hirenkyaku, utilized by Quincy, makes use of smooth transitions. Though, whilst both are clear practices of body management, one could argue that each one can be used more efficiently depending on the situation. Certain advantages can also be met regardless of whether you use one or the other. Mukei, having mastered the management of his own body, has found a way to apply this understanding to Kidō. Seeing as Hohō is the defining nature of flow, one could hypothesize that the other Zankensoki are unique representations of one's flow. Within Mukei's eyes, Hakuda and Zanjutsu are the form the flow takes, and Kidō defines what composes within the flow. Thus, by adjusting the spiritual energy composed within the flow, he can essentially redirect the flow in any manner he chooses by becoming the epicenter of all those that connect with it via the distribution of his spiritual energy. **'Mutare' (変更 (マッテア), Mattea; Latin for "Modify", Japanese for "Change"): Shunkō (瞬閧, "Flash War Cry"): Under Construction *'Shunkō Hibiki' (瞬閧響, "Flash War Cry Echo"): With the ability to project his spiritual energy in the form of various "spells", one could assume that Mukei has indomitable control over the flow of his own energy. As such, if he so desired, he could draw the projected energy back into his body by forcefully shoving it into his person. This, forcing his docile spiritual energy to meld with the excited energy of the "spell" being forced back into his body, causes the rest of his spiritual energy to become uproarious. Thus, in theory, he can directly increase the intensity of his spiritual energy by recycling it within his body. Though, instead of simply exciting his latent energy, he forcefully transforms it into the spell shoved within his body. As such, he can empower his being with that of to considerably increase his power. In comparison to the traditional Shunkō utilized by and , Mukei's allows for his energy to be projected in any element associated with Kidō. Zanjutsu Hohō Shundō (瞬動, "Instant Movement"): Under Construction *'Tsubu Idō' (粒移動, "Particle Movement"): Zanpakutō Shinsei (新星, "Nova") is the name of Mukei's Zanpakutō. *' ': Under Construction **'Special Shikai Ability': Under Construction *' ': Chōshinsei (超新星, "Supernova"): Under Construction **'Special Bankai Ability': Under Construction ***'Ryūjin Jakka' (流刃若火, "Flowing Bade-like Fame"): Named after the Zanpakutō of the infamous , this technique is the pinnacle of Mukei's Chōshinsei (超新星, "Supernova"). Brought forth via the accumulation of thermal and spiritual energy, it stores an immense amount of heat within the tip of Chōshinsei's blade. Mimicking the ("東": 旭日刃, "East: Rising Sun Edge") technique of the aforementioned Captain's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi (残火の太刀, "Longsword of the Remnant Flame"), it utilizes the immense heat of Chōshinsei to cut through it's opponent. Usually performed with or strikes, it is an extremely quick "piercing" technique meant to incinerate everything it touches. As it releases a large burst of heat and flames upon activation, the striking method Mukei utilizes is to make sure his opponent doesn't have the time to determine the flaming blade's girth. However, via practice and training, he has become capable of increasing the temperature of the flames. Trivia *Mukei's main theme is Hero by *Mukei draws influence from several different Manga Characters. **Rintaro Tachibana(Dragons Rioting) **Son Goku( ) **Itsuki Minami(Air Gear) Fist From Within.png Physique.png Yaban&Mukei.png @Mukei-Too-Close.png Mukei_Personality.png Mukei@School1.png Kogata&Mukei.png Tsuki--.png FullPowerProjection.png FullPowerRelease.png Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Dragon (Epzilon)